


A Fitting Punishment

by kitcaliber



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber
Summary: Ambulon took something he wasn't allowed to have, and now he has to pay the price.





	A Fitting Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite rarepair. <3 enjoy!

With gentle yet strong hands, Skids put the final touches on Ambulon’s restraints, the ropes criss-crossing his boxy body. The mech knelt helplessly at Skids’ feet, hands behind his back, knees spread wide with a bar. His still-unrepainted spike stood tall and hard.

“Open up, sweetspark,” Skids said, holding out a bright red ball gag.

Ambulon’s eyes flicked between the gag and Skids’ face, unsure.

“Come on, dear. It’ll be just fine,” Skids reassured him, holding the ball gag by its straps and moving it closer to Ambulon’s mouth. “Now. I won’t say it again,” he threatened, though his toughness was just a facade - a performance - and both of them knew it.

Defeated, Ambulon opened his mouth, and Skids quickly placed the gag between his dentae, fastening the straps behind him.

“Almost perfect,” Skids remarked with a smirk. He gently grasped Ambulon’s lower lip between two fingers and pulled on it, holding it out.

Ambulon looked up at Skids with confusion in his eyes, but Skids offered no explanation. He simply held onto Ambulon’s lip, continuing to smirk.

Then, Ambulon realized something - the amount of oral lubricant in his mouth was building fast. He tried to swallow it, but with widening eyes, he realized that with the gag in, he couldn’t.

Skids was trying to make him drool.

“Nn-nn...nn-nn!” Ambulon tried to shake his head -  _ no, don’t! _

Skids let go, and a fat blob of oral lubricant made its way over Ambulon’s lip and down his chin, landing on his chest.

“ _ Now _ you’re perfect.”

Ambulon sighed - he hated mess. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it for very long before Skids gave his spike a long, slow stroke, starting from the very base and ending at the head, drawing from Ambulon a muffled gasp. He teased the tip for a moment, and a tiny bit of pre-fluid oozed out onto his finger.

“You want more?”

“Mmhm!” Ambulon nodded frantically.

Without another word, Skids reached beneath him and rubbed his external node, gently, teasingly. There was enough contact that Ambulon could feel it, but there was so little that he was desperate for more. His eyes went wide as Skids withdrew his hand, and he wriggled in frustration.

Skids let out a chuckle. “This isn’t supposed to be easy. It’s a punishment, remember?”

Ambulon sighed and his eyes flicked downwards. How could he forget? He’d overloaded without permission the previous night, and this was what he’d earned for it.

“Now, now, dear, don’t look so glum. You’re going to have a great time, I promise,” Skids said, his voice practically dripping with saccharine sweetness. “Besides, I’m not mad at you. Just disappointed enough to teach you a lesson.”

Ambulon moaned through the gag - something told him he was not going to have as great a time as Skids promised.

“Hush, my love. That’s what the gag is for, you know. I don’t want to hear any complaints.” Skids reached his hand beneath Ambulon again and this time, a fingertip slid into his waiting valve. “Oh, wow, you’re so wet already!” He exclaimed, genuinely surprised. “All I’ve done is tie you up and tease you a little bit, and you’re already soaking wet…” He wiggled the fingertip sitting in the entrance to Ambulon’s valve. “You want it in here, don’t you?”

“Mmhm.” Ambulon nodded, looking up at Skids meekly. Another drop of oral lubricant landed on his chest, and Skids smiled.

Skids slid another finger in and began to pump them in and out. “I bet you wish this was my spike, hm?”

Ambulon nodded again, his face flushed bright pink.

“Maybe later, if you’re a good little mech.” He sighed and put on a frown. “You know, this is just as hard for me as it is for you...I want nothing more than to  _ ram _ that  _ tight _ little  _ valve… _ ” He matched his finger thrusts to the cadence of his speech, slamming in as hard as he could on the emphasized words.

Then, as suddenly as the thrusting had begun, it stopped, and Skids was withdrawing his hand again. Ambulon gave a muffled whine, and Skids just smiled.

“Oh, Amby...is something the matter?” Skids asked, gently placing his hand - his hand that was half-coated in lubricant - on Ambulon’s cheek. And Ambulon  _ hated _ mess. “You want to overload, don’t you?”

“Mmhm!”

“Well that’s too bad, my dear. You don’t get to overload until I say you can.” Skids reached down and started to stroke Ambulon’s spike, and the mech shuddered with pleasure.

“Now, I could very easily sit here and tease you until you cry…”

A desperate whine escaped Ambulon. Of all of the things he didn’t want, that was near the top of the list.

“But I have a better idea.”

Skids reached into his subspace and pulled out a metal ring, holding it up so Ambulon could see.

“Hn?”

“You know what this is, don’t you, Amby?”

Ambulon shook his head, another glob of oral lubricant dripping down.

“Well, that makes it exciting then, doesn’t it?” Skids took his hand away from Ambulon’s spike, and Ambulon tried to shout through his gag. “Frustrated, are you? Good. You’ve been a naughty mech, and this is your punishment. You took something you knew you weren’t allowed to have, and now I have to show you what it’s like to go without.”

Ambulon bowed his head - he  _ had _ gotten himself into this position.

“Chin up, love,” Skids encouraged, using his free hand to tilt Ambulon’s chin upwards before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I wish I didn’t have to do this to you, really. But you left me with no choice. Now, let’s get this on you, shall we?” He reached down and slid the ring onto Ambulon’s spike, all the way down to the base. He clicked a small button on the side of the ring, activating it. “There, that’s perfect. Do you know what it is now?”

Ambulon shook his head. He still couldn’t guess what it was.

“It’s an inhibitor ring, Amby!”

His eyes grew wide as he realized what this meant. Now, Skids could play with his spike all he wanted without worrying about him overloading too soon - or at all.

“I think it’s high time we brought you to the edge. What do you think?”

“Nn-nn! Nn-nn!” Ambulon shook his head as fast as he could, which knocked loose more oral lubricant, dribbling down his chin and onto his chest. For the first time, he struggled against his restraints, trying to break free.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want to hear any complaints.” Skids reached down and wrapped his hand around Ambulon’s spike before starting to stroke it at an alarming speed. “You’re going to get to the edge, and you’re going to like it. Do you understand me?”

Ambulon was powerless to do anything other than nod his head sadly; his eyes rolled almost all the way back into his head as the charge built up with nowhere to go. He wanted more and he wanted it to stop, all at the same time.

For a moment, he got what he wanted when Skids let go of his spike. But only for a moment.

Skids bent down low, placed his hands on Ambulon’s hips, and began to lick at his spike, lapping up the copious amounts of pre-fluid that had built up, dripping down the length of the shaft. Slowly, he took the entire length into his mouth, letting it bump against the back of his throat. He started to bob his head, his tongue dragging against the bottom of the spike. The warm wetness of Skids’ mouth drove Ambulon crazy, and he wanted so badly to overload and have this all be done with.

But that wouldn’t happen for...well, who knows how long?

After a few minutes, with Ambulon trembling from the built-up charge, Skids finally pulled away from his spike with a wet  _ pop _ sound.

“Amby, do you want to overload?”

He couldn’t find his voice, so he settled for a shaky nod.

Skids reached behind Ambulon and unfastened the straps holding the gag in, then gently removed the ball from his mouth.

“Beg me.”

In a static-laced, warbling voice, he did. “Pl-lease, Skids, l-let me overload, I beg you...please, i-it’s too much, I n-need to cum so badly,  _ please, _ I c-can’t take it anymore, I’m begging you--”

Skids pressed the button on the ring again, deactivating it before sliding it off of Ambulon’s spike. He wrapped a hand around it and began to stroke it, fast and hard.

Ambulon’s pleading was cut off and turned into a loud, sustained shout as his charge was  _ finally _ allowed to release. His entire body thrashed in his binds as he came, and his spike shot spurt after spurt of transfluid, landing on Skids’ abdomen.

Finally, Skids let go and Ambulon simply sat there, head bent forwards as he vented hard. Skids smiled and began to untie him, speaking to him softly. “You did well, Amby. Let’s get you into bed, okay?”

He was too strung out to answer. As he was freed from his binds, he nearly tumbled over forwards, but Skids caught him.

“Amby? Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah. Just need...to rest.”

“Well, you’re not doing that here. Can you stand?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then hold onto me.”

Ambulon slipped his still-trembling arms around Skids’ neck, and Skids wrapped his arms around Ambulon’s waist. He stood up and carried the smaller mech over to their shared berth, gently laying him down before heading to the other side and laying down himself.

Skids pulled Ambulon in close, holding him tight and pressing kisses to his cheeks. “Are you sure you’re alright? It wasn’t too much for you, was it?”

“No, I’m fine,” Ambulon answered. He couldn’t help but smile. “You’re so nice to me.”

“Of course I am, I love you.”

They shared a look for a moment before sharing a kiss, their lips meeting sweetly.

“I love you too.”


End file.
